


An Unconventional Present

by shockandlock



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Kinktober Day 25 = HandholdingOn Koala's birthday, Sabo gets her an extra little gift.
Relationships: Koala/Sabo (One Piece)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956949
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	An Unconventional Present

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't originally going to write something for today, but then I found out that it was Koala's bday on the 25th so I said fuck it.
> 
> Enjoy!

For Koala’s birthday, Sabo got her something practical: a new pair of boots, sturdier than her older ones, with a sea stone coating on the heels. She couldn’t wait to try them on and break them in properly, but before she could remove her old shoes, Sabo interrupted her. 

He blushed, clearing his throat. “Actually, I have another gift for you.” 

Curious, Koala tilted her head, but she followed him to someplace more private. He had another box in his jacket. She raised an eyebrow at him. It couldn’t have been something too expensive like jewelry, so what was inside? She slid the cover off then stared at the remote.

“What is this?” she asked.

Even though they were alone, Sabo whispered the answer in her ear. He always knew the perfect gifts to get her.

They went on a birthday date later that day, hand in hand, but Koala gripped that special little remote in her other hand, pressing some of the buttons from time to time. When she did, Sabo would gasp, his hold on her hand tightening. She was amazed with how well he could control his strength considering how strong his grip could really be when they were in the heat of battle. Ending up with a broken hand on her birthday seemed far from ideal 

“Well, the vibrator is definitely doing its job,” she whispered. She cranked the settings up even higher, hitting the maximum. Sabo brought his other hand to his mouth biting his thumb through his glove to keep quiet. “You were right. This is a good present.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I know it only meets the prompt a little bit, but hey I think it counts. Also sorry it's so short again lol. I wanted to write something and I didn't have too much of a direction. Let me know what you thought and follow me on my nsfw [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandnotsfw)!


End file.
